


Hit me like that snare

by Locatia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locatia/pseuds/Locatia
Summary: "Хотелось бы еще раз увидеться. Т.С"





	Hit me like that snare

 

 

— Здравствуйте. Вы позвонили в Агентство услуг «АСМР», меня зовут Джоан, чем могу помочь?

 

Голос у девушки был приятный, глубокий, вежливый. В этом он был уверен — ни нотки фальши. А вот было ли это ее настоящее имя — конечно нет, и в этом он был уверен. Слишком много голосов на этой линии имели имя «Джоан».

 

— Здравствуйте, это мистер Стив.

 

— Пожалуйста назовите номер клиента, — последовала наиболее вежливая просьба с другой стороны. Иногда он задавался вопросом — не роботы часом там работают на телефоне, но откуда маленькому агентству до него.

 

— 2292387*, — ответил заказчик.

 

— Мистер Стив, рада вас слышать. Чем можем вам помочь? Вы хотите сделать постоянный заказ?

 

— Нет, — устало ответил он. — На этот раз у меня индивидуальный заказ.

 

— Я вас внимательно слушаю, — на той стороне послышался стук клавиатуры.

 

— Я хочу свежий, юный, несовершеннолетний стейк, чтобы теленок был мужского пола, белый, темные волосы, невысокий рост, нежирный, но сочный.

 

— Принято, спасибо. Сколько времени?

 

— Вся ночь.

 

— Будут ли особые пожелания, или стандартный пакет.

 

Он тихо усмехнулся про себя.

 

— Стандартный пакет услуг.

 

— Принято, спасибо. Куда доставляем?

 

— Доставка как обычно.

 

— Принято, спасибо. Ваш заказ будет у вас через 45 минут. «Джоан» положила трубку.

 

Тони откинулся на спинку кровати и расстегнул рубашку. На белой ткани были маленькие кровавые пятна — его раны до сих пор кровили, хотя прошло уже 24 часа после битвы с Альтроном и его армией роботов. За это время Тони упорно пытался найти способ расслабиться, но не мог. В нем было полно не выпущенной злобы и агрессии, а «друзья» и «любимая женщина» не помогали от силы вообще. Все пытались накинуться на Тони, как минимум тихо его осуждали, но он гений — он видел это отношение, и находиться в этой напряженной атмосфере больше не мог. Поэтому как только так сразу накинул пиджак на мятую рубашку, первые солнцезащитные очки, попавшиеся под руку, и поехал в Челси* — его конспиративную квартирку, о которой никто не знал. Кто бы мог подумать что Тони Старк, миллиардер и филантроп, держит маленькую квартирку-студию в скандинавском стиле в богемном районе Челси, иногда появляясь среди молодых современных художников, студентов-хипстеров богатеньких родителей, а так же валютных проституток, но не слишком дорогих — дороже эскорт только на Манхеттене. Тони подошел к окну, вглядываясь в темное небо и огни Большого Яблока, между ними он высматривал черный тонированный мерседес, который должен был привезти его заказ. Узнала бы Пеппер о том что он творит — умерла бы. А если еще уточнить что этой квартирке лет больше чем вообще — умерли бы вообще все кто знал Тони ближе чем «мистер Старк». Тони — главный плейбой США — купил конспиративную квартиру чтобы заказывать туда проституток. Оксюморон, хоть Старк в такой темноте выловить тот самый мерседес явно не мог, машина уже направлялась к нему. С его заказом. Питер поправлял каштановые вьющиеся волосы, жевал мятную жвачку и слушал расслабляющую музыку, хотя в этом не было смысла. Он занимался этим уже год, давно привык к своей работе. Пара часов, несколько ночей в неделю — и у него полно денег. А чем еще заниматься 17-летке, который живет только с тетей в маленькой разваливающейся квартирке и не может позволить себе даже новый рюкзак. Питер не чувствовал никакого стыда, уже нет. Не было страшно раздеваться перед клиентами, исполнять их желания, прогибаться, симулировать оргазм. Он умный мальчик, он быстро учиться. Ведь ради таких денег можно потерпеть. По крайней мере он не стоит на улице и не отсасывает за дозу в дешевых прокуренных клубах, как те, кому не повезло быть таким юным, красивым и пользоваться таким спросом на этом рынке. Вот и сейчас после двух ночей выходных он снова ехал чтобы получить, на этот раз, очень большую сумму. Да, заказ был на всю ночь, Питер легко отмазался перед тетей что идет на Ночь Науки в школе, где они будут ставить опыты, есть пиццу и спать в школьном спортзале, ничего нового, как и каждый год. Просто везение что это событие назначили на сегодня. Осталось где-то деть спальный мешок. Питер постучал в окно между ним и водителем.

 

— Да?

 

— Могу я оставить спальник в багажнике, я не знаю куда его деть. Рюкзак я заберу.

 

— Ок, только не забудь.

 

«Если тебя спросят о возрасте — соври. Клиенту не стоит знать что тебе почти 18» — черные буквы резали глаза на ярком экране служебного айфона.

 

Питер не знал имени водителя, он не знал настоящих имен практически никого — он ведь не работал на месте, а был одним из главных доходов агентства. Его такие ночные вылазки три раза в неделю приносили больше прибыли чем целая неделя в салоне. Поэтому ему многое разрешали. Он наслаждался своим VIP-статусом, и даже сейчас усмехнулся. Оставлять свои вещи эскорту в машинах агентства было запрещено.

 

Они приехали. Новостройка в Челси. Питер достал телефон с кодом к подъезду и номером квартиры, схватил рюкзак, застегнул толстовку, последний раз проверил волосы и аккуратно вышел с квартиры. Страха не было, хоть сегодня он впервые остается на ночь, раньше было не дольше двух часов. Зато какой гонорар.

 

Паркер дежурно улыбнулся консьержу, подметив про себя что «эти чертовы хипстеры вообще с ума сошли, ради своих эстетики вынуждают людей консьержами работать», вошел в полностью стеклянный лифт и снова начал поправлять волосы. Его кудри его бесили. Его одежда его бесила — старые джинсы, футболка, толстовка. «Требование клиента» — ответили ему в агентстве, Питер выдохнул и попытался удержать себя чтобы не сломать замок этой чертовой кофте. В рюкзаке лежали смазка и презервативы — стандартный заказ на ночь.

 

«Кто делает стандартный заказ на ночь?» — вопрос выплыл в голове и спокойствие Питера улетучилось. И правда? Кому нужен на ночь только обычный секс + массаж, это было странно? Да, Питер мог отказаться, заплатил бы штраф (и он мог себе это позволить), но лифт привез его на нужный этаж и назад дороги практически не оставалось.

 

Подойдя к указанной квартире в сообщении, Питер отряхнул ненавистную толстовку и постучал. «Открыто» — послышался мужской твердый голос, и Питер дернул ручку. Тяжелая, по всей видимости бронированная и дорогая дверь, отъехала и он вошел. Квартирка была маленькой, справа был встроенный шкаф, впереди пара стульев и окно во всю стену. Белый цвет ярко контрастировал с черной ночью Нью-Йорка за окном, на полу лежал дорогой светлый паркет. Питер уверенно ступил за порог и закрыл двери на два замка. Выхода нет.

 

— Умно, — к нему из-за стены вышел мужчина в белой рубашке, он пил виски из стакана. Питер обомлел. Ему никто не говорил что сегодня его клиент — это самый известный миллиардер в мире.

 

Тони изучал мальчика. Его пожелания к заказу были выполнены идеально. Даже стало немного обидно что это агентство, воистину, добрых и важных услуг никогда не получит какой-то приз за свою работу, ибо это лучший подход к клиенту который Тони испытывал своей жизни. Эта толстовка была ему велика, но он видел тонкую шею, белую кожу которую прямо сейчас хотелось прикусить и оставить красный след своих зубов.

 

Питер тоже был не промах и изучал своего клиента. Тони Старк, обалдеть можно. Паркер подавлял эмоции обморока и осматривал свое поле для работы. Тонкая и дорогая рубашка была мятой, возле пуговиц виднелись пятнышки от крови. Штаны сидели на мужчине как влитые, обтягивали его хорошо натренированные ноги. Его волосы были взъерошены, кое-где между выгоревших черных прядей виднелась седина. Карие глаза темнели, — и Питер знал причину — от возбуждения. Он кинул рюкзак в угол и снял толстовку.

 

— Проходи, — обнаженные руки и какая-то дешева футболка с логотипом НАСА возбуждали нехило, но виду Тони не подал. — Сначала в душ, — Старк указал рукой в сторону белой двери.

 

Питер потянулся за рюкзаком, но Тони его остановил. — Рюкзак ведь не твой, это ради образа. Оставь его тут, не хочу чтобы ты сам себя растягивал и смазывал. Просто ополоснись.

 

Питер положил рюкзак на стул и прошел в ванную, закрыв дверь на ключ. Тони вытащил из рюкзака содержимое — баночку неплохой смазки и пачку презервативов. Он улыбнулся и выкинул это в помойку, штучки были хорошие, но у него есть любимые.

 

Парнишка был красив, и явно юн. Переходной возраст — не малыш, но еще и не мужчина, мальчик, худенький, юный. От него еще пахло, как говорят, молоком, но при этом он явно не занимается этим первую неделю. Впервые Тони было интересно что же толкнуло ребенка стать проституткой, хотя у него впервые будет именно что несовершеннолетний. Раньше он предпочитал всех, но в рамках закона, а сейчас его прорвало.

 

Питер вышел из ванной, обмотанный в длинное белое полотенце. «Это ненадолго», — усмехнулся Тони и поставил стакан с виски на кофейный столик посреди комнаты.

 

— Ты подписывал обязательство о неразглашении? — спросил Тони, садясь на кровать. Питер стоял практически у окна, смотря своему клиенту прямо в глаза.

 

— Да.

 

— Как тебя зовут?

 

— Питер, — Паркер улыбнулся. Конечно его спрашивают его имя, и он всегда говорит правду. В отличии от своего агентства, где все врут. Тони это понял.

 

— Сколько лет?

 

— Пятнадцать, — Паркер привык врать, так что Тони даже не заметил подвоха.

 

Питер увидел что в глазах Тони проскочило удивление. Он ожидал юного, но настолько. Старк, все же, быстро распрощался с этим страхом. Никто не узнает. Парень точно не сдаст. Для него это его заработок, а красивые вещи, еще и в таком возрасте, дороже чем признание на весь мир что тебя насилуют богатенькие дяди, еще и платят за это.

 

— Иди ко мне, — Тони облизал губы, чтобы посмаковать его имя. — Питер.

 

Питер обошел кофейный столик, погрев ноги в теплом шерстяном ковре какого-то животного, и снова ступил на холодный паркет. Он подошел к Тони впритык и посмотрел сверху вниз, располагаясь между его ног, изучая его лицо вблизи. Шершавая — так бы Питер описал кожу Старка практически везде. С левой стороны было видно легкую ранку, свежую еще, нижняя губа, тоже слева, была треснута. Морщинки в уголках глаз манили, просились чтобы их приласкали, бородка явно была колючая.

 

Тони стащил полотенце с бедер мальца, обнажая его полностью. От холода член Питера немного сжался, и Тони аккуратно прошелся пальцем по венке. Питер облизнулся, а потом почувствовал поцелуй чуть выше паха. «Действительно колючая щетина», — поморщился Паркер и поднял голову чтобы Тони этого не заметил.

 

Руки мужчины были ласковы, он не спешил. Он ведь заплатил за всю ночь, зачем торопить время. Тони целовал нежную кожу, гладил круглые, мягкие ягодицы, не разводя их чтобы прикоснуться к сжатому сфинктеру. Питер должен привыкнуть к этому, ему тут надо провести еще 8 часов. А еще Тони хотел чтобы мальчик возбудился сам. Да, с подростками это в принципе легко, у них гормоны бьют, но этот строил из себя недотрогу-всезнайку. То что Тони сейчас нужно.

 

Старк расстегнул ремень на брюках, а потом за плечи опустил парня молча на колени. Стандартную программу он должен выполнить. Питер без единого слова сам расстегнул ширинку и стащил с Тони сначала дорогие брюки, отметив про себя что ткань была такой приятной, какой не бывает ни одна хлопковая футболка, а потом снял белье. Сглотнув лишнюю слюну, он аккуратно обхватил член Тони своими тонкими пальчиками и поцеловал темную головку, слизывая кончиком языка первые капли жидкости, а потом обхватил больше губами, легонько посасывая.

 

«Парнишка был мастером», — Тони с наслаждением откинулся на руки на кровать, наблюдая как он работает головой, как ритмично крутит ею, как выводит языком разные фигуры чтобы задеть больше нервных окончаний, а еще помогает себе рукой на стволе.

 

— Глубже, — скомандовал Тони. — Не вынуждай меня насаживать тебя самому.

 

Питер молча открыл рот, вдул щеки и взял глубже, помогая себе рукой. Член Старка был крупнее чем он раньше встречал. Конечно, он об этом не расскажет, но сейчас было тяжелее брать в рот — слишком крупные размеры сильно напрягали его челюсть.

 

— Еще, — продолжал Тони, чувствуя тесноту в горле парнишки. Ему хотелось еще сильнее, чтобы почувствовать всю тесноту его глотки.

 

Питер попробовал взять сильнее, но получилось плохо. На глазах проступили слезы, его тонкое горло не хотело растягиваться для члена Тони.

 

Поэтому Тони взял все в свои руки.

 

— Посмотри на меня, — он схватил парня за волосы, и как только тот поднял взгляд и попробовал что-то разглядеть в расплывшемся из-за слез изображении, Тони резко насадил его на свой член, пропихиваясь в тесную глотку полностью. Толкнувшись несколько раз, он вышел из рта задыхающегося парнишки, позволив тому осесть на пол и стирать слезы, после одышки.

 

— Пр-ростит-те, — рефлекторно подал парень с пола. — Я-я, — он пытался отдышаться и придти в себя.

 

— Раньше тебе так не впихивали? — наклонился к нему Старк и приподнял его лицо за подбородок. — Все из-за возраста, — Тони сам ответил на свой вопрос. — Кто же будет насиловать орально мелкого пацана, та еще имея член размером как погрызенный карандаш.

 

Питер смотрел на него, будучи в легком шоке. Ведь действительно сегодняшний заказ для него первый: вся ночь, самый богатый клиент, еще и такой… орган. Питер налаживал свое дыхание чтобы продолжить, ибо его вызвали сюда не беседы о высоком вести. Да, он знал через что прошел Железный Человек практически вчера, но перед ним был клиент которому нужно одно.

 

— Забирайся на кровать. И пожалуйста сделай что-то со своим членом, — Тони отпустил парня и сам залез на постель, потянувшись к тумбочке за смазкой.

 

Питер молча залез, прикрывшись ногой, он попробовал мастурбировать чтобы вызвать эрекцию, но выходило плохо.

 

— Не выходит, что же это так? — наигранно удивленно спросил Тони и снял рубашку. Притянув мальчишку к себе, он посадил его на бедра и выдавил на ладонь немного смазки. — Сейчас папочка тебе покажет как надо.

 

Питер напрягся всем телом. Тревога, которая появилась у него в лифте, и которую он успешно подавил, снова дала знать о себе. Это не просто откат стандартной программы, что-то тут нечисто. Но он уже обнаженный сидит на бедре своего клиента, и тот мастурбирует ему, одновременно целуя и кусая шею. По телу разносились небольшие волны дрожи, ведь с другой стороны его клиент сейчас — гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп, Железный Человек. Это уникальный день, неповторимый. От ощущения особенности, избранности, такого внезапного стечения обстоятельств, эго Питера снова набрало силы, подавило тревогу внутри, и появилась та самая эрекция.

 

— А вот и она, — обрадовался Тони и убрал руку с его члена. — Не стоит продолжать, ты ведь по сути только вступил в свой пубертатный период. Я не знаю как быстро ты сможешь кончить и возбудиться снова.

 

Питер промолчал, смотря Тони прямо в глаза. Старк обхватил его подбородок рукой, открывая рот, а потом поцеловал, глубоко врываясь языком в маленький ротик мальчика. Мужчина исследовал его нежное небо, пихал язык глубже, в глотку, от чего малец снова задыхался, а еще жался к нему ближе, обхватывал руками спину, царапал лопатки. Да, именно это, новая боль глушила в Тони старую. Глушила свежие раны от битвы в Соковии с Альтроном, глушила свежие раны от ссор с кепом, глушила свежую рану от скандала с Пеппер, которая снова распсиховалась из-за безалаберного поведения Тони и его безответственности, а Брюс вообще исчез. То, как хватал его кожу этот мальчик — сильно и больно, как пытался царапать своим идеальным маникюром (сделанным явно по требованию чудесного агентства) — это ощущалось так живо и глушило все чувства с которыми Тони приехал в свои апартаменты в Челси. Его стон во время поцелуя, его слезы, которые текли ручьем.

 

— Что, малыш, хочешь уже сейчас перейти к главному? — усмехнулся ему Тони, обнимая за лицо. — У нас вся ночь впереди.

 

Питер плакал то ли от физической боли, то ли от душевного счастья, он сам не понимал почему, но желание кончить, желательно с членом клиента в своей заднице было важнее всего.

 

— Да, я хочу вас, — простонал он красиво. Как умел. Как научился. Мало кто поймет что это неплохая актерская игра, как для 17-летнего сиротки с Куинса.

 

— Не хочешь, — Тони погладил его по спине. — Ты хочешь денег, поэтому и делаешь это. А на меня тебе плевать. Хоть ты знаешь кто я, понял сразу как только увидел на пороге.

 

Питер был для Тони открытой книгой. Ему не нужно было знать его размер одежды или даже имя, он сразу понял что парнишка занимается проституцией только ради денег, и это потому что в семье с этим явные проблемы. Возможно он живет только с матерью? А может даже и родителей там нет, с родственниками? Что только удивило Тони — возраст.

 

«Для 15 лет парнишка неплохо сформирован, разве что голос еще не доломался, — подумал Тони про себя, изучая тело парня.- Конечно, парень еще вытянется на добрых сантиметров 7 вверх, но уже, как сейчас, он не выглядит по-детски. Разве что пахнет».

 

Тони поцеловал его выпирающую ключицу, прошелся по ребрам пальцами, погладил бедра и снова поднял взгляд.

 

— Хочешь приступить к самому главному? Хочешь чтобы я проник в тебя?

 

Питер замешкался. Впервые он не знал что сказать. С одной стороны да, он хотел завершить акт, с другой что делать всю ночь?

 

— Да, хочу, мистер Старк, — ответил Питер. — И не волнуйтесь, я смогу возбудиться второй раз, и не только, у нас ночь впереди, мы сможем повторить.

 

Тони усмехнулся и посадил парня на центр кровати.

 

— Тогда ложись спиной к верху.

 

Питер аккуратно лег, повернув голову вправо и развел ноги, подгибая их в коленях.

 

Библейская картина. Распятый ангел. Тони в данном случае точно ждал Ад.

 

Старк подошел к тумбочке, аккуратно открыл ее, достал все нужное и направился к ногам мальчишки.

 

Питер расслабился и даже прикрыл глаза, как вдруг — его ноги привязывали к ножкам кровати.

 

— Что?! Этого не было…

 

— Не было в договоре, — улыбнулся ему Тони и залез сверху с двумя белыми веревками в руках. — Не было. Я доплачу тебе, не переживай. Если бы я заказал БДСМ, ты бы не приехал точно. А так смотри как карты сложились.

 

Тони резко схватил его руки и привязал к изголовью кровати. Он лично монтировал эти два столбика, только ради этих моментов.

 

— Нет?! Прекратите?! — Питер начал брыкаться и попытался сопротивляться, но Тони шлепнул его по ягодицам.

 

— Это лучше тебе прекратить, — Старк припал губами к коже на заднице мальчика, посасывая ее так сильно чтобы остался крупных масштабов синяк.

 

Питер расплакался. Его интуиция его не подвела, но он ее не послушал. Надо было бежать, еще тогда, когда он выходил из лифта. Разворачиваться и бежать. Лучше заплатить штраф чем все это, эти извращения.

 

— Ой, посмотрите, — он услышал насмехающийся голос Старка над левым ухом. — А я то думал что ты считаешь себя особенным, ведь ты в постели с Тони Старком и тебе платят за это еще.

 

— Пожалуйста, — глотая слезы умолял Питер. — Я смогу вас удовлетворить обычным способом, столько раз сколько пожелаете. Только не надо этого, — голос мальца дрожал и срывался на высокие ноты.

 

— Не хочу пихать тебе кляп в рот, хочу слышать крики, — улыбнулся Тони. — Не переживай, я не буду тебя насиловать на сухую до крови, — он показал на баночку и пару презервативов на тумбочке. — Ты сам просто расслабься. Это уникальный день в твоей жизни, Питер. Ты в постели с самым богатым твоим клиентом, таких больше не будет.

 

Питер хлюпал носом и дергался под Старком, пока его не шлепнули снова, на этот раз больнее. Он затих, ослабил руки и ноги, но при этом сжал ягодицы.

 

Тони просунул руку между пахом мальца и одеялом чтобы нащупать его член, тот немного упал. Старк просунул подушку под бедра Питера, а сам немного подрочил ему. Тело парнишки ответило на это быстро — эрекция снова стала стопроцентной.

 

— Отлично, — Тони улыбнулся и развел силой сжатые ягодицы Питера, смазал пальцы смазкой и принялся массажировать его натянутый сфинктер. — Я же говорил тебе — расслабься, и все пройдет как надо.

 

Питер всхлипнул, но попытался поступить так как Тони говорил. Тревога все же билась в его голове, как птица в клетке, то самое было с сердцем.

 

— Я приказываю тебе расслабиться. Как клиент, — строго проговорил Тони каждое слово. Иначе жалоба в агентство. И наказание. Жестокое наказание.

 

Питер вдохнул воздуха поглубже и с выдохом перестал дергаться и расслабил ягодицы и анус. Тони принялся растягивать колечко мышц мальчика, наслаждаясь его красотой.

 

Хоть у Питера было много партнеров, он все-таки был фактически ребенком. Узкий что даже пальцу тесно, розовая кожа, сладкий запах молока. Потрясающе. То, что Старку было нужно. Он потянулся за презервативом.

 

Тони впился пальцами в плечи Питера и толкнулся в эту тесноту. Мальчик сжался вокруг него сразу же и закричал от боли. Тони остановился, а потом снова шлепнул его по бедру, так выражая свой приказ расслабиться. Питер повиновался и отпустил себя, тихо плача в подушку. Тони продолжал продвигаться глубже, его стоны набирали сил, толчки становились резче, сильнее. Старк выкладывал в это всю свою агрессию, накопленную за последние дни, всю злость, он отпускал это ради удовольствия от парнишки, от его тесноты, от его сладости, которая витала в воздухе. Тони наслаждался действием, удовлетворяя свою потребность. Никто не мог дать ему это — ни Пеппер с ее любовью, ни какая-то модель, готовая на все бесплатно, ни проститутка, готовая на все за деньги. Это все было бы не то, только выполнение техники. Потребности Тони выходили даже за эти рамки. Именно поэтому он купил эту квартиру, нашел это агентство, только ради себя, ради этого.

 

Питер плакал в подушку, он уже кончил и ощущал мокрое пятно на своих бедрах, а Тони все продолжал толкаться в нем, фрикции меняли темп от слегка медленного до рваного быстрого, тот думал только о себе. Да, когда ты работаешь мальчиком по вызову, то никто не будет думать о тебе, но сегодня клиент был особенно эгоистичен. Воистину уникальный день.

 

Тони кончил и вышел и мальчика, кусая его за плечо. Он снял резинку с члена, завязывая в узел и кидая где-то на пол. Тони потянулся к тумбочке — там была бутылка виски и стакан.

 

— Развяжите меня, пожалуйста, — всхлипнул Питер. Он попытался пошевелить руками, но они затекли, как и ноги.

 

— У нас вся ночь впереди, дорогуша, — Тони поцеловал его в губы, оставляя обжигающий след виски во рту мальчика.

 

***

С утра Питер ехал в том самом мерседесе, держа в руках 50 тысяч долларов в купюрах в рюкзаке и записку в руках. Это больше чем он зарабатывает за месяц.

 

«Надеюсь ты не решишь уйти из этого бизнеса, ты быстро учишься и скоро станешь профессионалом. Хотелось бы еще раз увидеться. Т.С».

 

*Челси — исторический район на северо-западе Нижнего Манхэттена.

 

*2292387 — номер патента Хеди Ламарр на прыгающие частоты.

 


End file.
